La maldición
by Kata gnr
Summary: La bruja Tsubaki lanzó una maldición sobre Kagome, haciendo que odiara a Inuyasha después de haber pasado por bellos momentos e incluso haber derrotado a Naraku junto a sus amigos. ¿Podrá volver kagome a ser la de antes?
1. Cap 1: La historia se repite

La maldición… Condenados a un amor no correspondido.

Capítulo I: La historia se repite.

Corrí sin detenerme un segundo.

— ¡Garras de acero! – grité mientras mis garras hacían añicos aquellas cuerdas que me sostenían… Feh, estúpidos humanos, creen que un par de hilachas gruesas me iban a contener.

Me dirigí a saltos en dirección al templo, rompí las paredes con mis puños y ahí estaba… la joya más preciada, la que todos los monstruos querían para incrementar sus poderes. La perla de Shikon. Había humo por todas partes ya que había dado vuelta las antorchas con fuego, me cubrí la nariz con mi túnica hecha con tela de las ratas de fuego. Di dos pasos, tomé la joya y salí corriendo. Lancé unas garras de acero en contra de gente que se ponía sobre mi camino.

Mi escape fue perfecto hasta que sentí un flechazo en mi brazo que me hizo soltar la perla de Shikon, seguido de ese flechazo, me llegó otro en el estómago y la pierna. Y la última dio en mi corazón.

— Kagome, miserable…. Como te atreviste – susurré posando mi mano en la flecha que hace unos segundos atrás estaba en manos de Kagome.

— Inuyasha, eres un ser repugnante, no sé cómo te atreviste a robar la perla de Shikon. – respondió ella con odio en su voz, no sé qué fue lo que pasó para que nosotros dos llegáramos a odiarnos tanto. Después de haber trabajado tanto tiempo juntos reuniendo fragmento por fragmento, después de habernos topado con Sango, Kirara, Shippo, Miroku y Kaede. Después de nuestros besos y abrazos. Todos esos recuerdos se hacían nítidos en la mente de ambos. Sólo recuerdo una bruja y algo de una maldición.

Flashback:

— ¡No permitiré lo hagas! – Grité sacando mi Colmillo de Acero, preparándome para hacer el viento cortante.

— Es inútil que lo intentes, ya está casi completo… - Dice Tsubaki.

— Pues entonces te destruiré – Le amenacé haciendo mi mano un puño. Tomé la espada con ambas manos y sentía una energía muy poderosa.

— ¡Ten cuidado Inuyasha! – chilló Kagome mirando tras de mí. Antes de que pudiera darme vuelta, estaba enredado entre un montón de cadenas.

— ¡Maldita sea! – grité con rabia. — Miroku ayúdame a sacarme estas malditas cadenas. – le pedí al monje que no hacía más que mirar a Sango. Él corrió hasta donde estaba yo e intentó sacar las cadenas con pergaminos, pero nada funcionó. Kagome dio un grito desgarrador, y la risa de Tsubaki se extendía por todo el lugar.

— ¡Huraikos! – Gritó Sango lanzando su boomerang en dirección a la bruja, pero el ataque se le devolvió lanzándola por el aire y cayendo bruscamente sobre unos arbustos.

— Inuyasha… Me das lástima, al final recuperar todos los fragmentos no sirvió de nada, puede que estén en manos de Kagome, pero aunque ella posea la perla yo puedo lanzar maldiciones sobre ella y sobre ti. – Se dirigió a mí la maldita sacerdotisa mala, ahora convertida en bruja.

— No permitiré que le hagas daño a Kagome… puedes matarme si quieres, pero prometí que a ella la defendería… ¡Con mi vida! … ¡GARRAS DE ACERO! – Grité liberándome de aquellas cadenas.- ¡VIENTO CORTANTE!

— ¡Puedes matarme ahora pero la maldición durará para siempre Inuyasha, prepárate para el peor fastidio de tu vida, la mujer que amas ahora te odia, y tu también harás lo mismo! – Alcanzó a decir Tsubaki antes de que mi viento cortante la disolviera por completo. No pude sonreír, me preocupaba Kagome, que estaba acostada en el piso a unos diez metros de mí.

— Kagome… Kagome responde, dime que estás bien, dime que me amas… - Dije desesperado tomando su rostro entre mis manos y besando su frente.

— Inu… yasha yo… Te amaré siempre. — Me respondió ella con voz débil, acercándose a mis labios. Nos besamos y la contuve entre mis brazos.

— Perdóname Kagome, no pude hacer nada para evitar esto… — resoplé frustrado.

— No te preocupes, sabes que a mí no me importa lo que me pase siempre y cuando pueda tenerte a ti a mi lado.

— Kagome, no estoy seguro de qué pueda pasar mañana, según Tsubaki nos lanzó una maldición que hará que nos odiemos. —comenté triste.

— Esa bruja… maldita. — Dijo Kagome mientras se inclinaba para sentarse. Yo aún la tenía entre mis brazos, no quería que nadie la sacara de ahí, se sentía bien tenerla tan apegada a mí como si ella me perteneciera.

— Deberíamos aprovechar el poco tiempo que nos queda juntos. – Propuse.

— Nosotros estaremos siempre juntos, lo hemos prometido. – Me recordó ella. Me abrazó fuerte y yo respondí su cálido abrazo, mi pobre chica se encontraba tan débil.

— Pero aún así no se sabe lo que pueda pasar. Aunque siempre ten presente, que si tú alguna vez llegaras a odiarme, yo permaneceré a tu lado protegiéndote pase lo que pase. – Acabé de decir luego de un minuto de silencio. Acaricié su rostro.

— Muchas gracias, Inuyasha.

Esa Tsubaki era una maldita, no podía permitir ver a Kagome así de debilitada, quizás ella comenzaría a odiarme dentro de un par de horas, o quizás minutos… Quién sabe. Lo único que deseo en este momento es despertar de esto en caso de que fuera una pesadilla. El pensar que nunca más podría estar de esta manera con Kagome me deprimía, y sentía un dolor en el pecho cerca del corazón.

— ¿Se encuentran bien? – preguntó Miroku llegando a nuestro lado con Sango en sus brazos.

— Kagome al parecer no está recuperada del todo… ¿Qué tal sigue Sango? Se ha dado un buen golpe. — pregunté preocupado por mi compañera de guerra, sin soltar a Kagome.

— Ha perdido la conciencia, espero que se despierte luego… - respondió Miroku mirando a Sango de la misma forma en que yo miraba a Kagome.

— Miroku, ¿Es que no te has dado cuenta?

— ¿A qué te refieres Inuyasha?

— ¡Estás enamorado de Sango! – le acusé mientras él se sonrojaba.

— Pero qué cosas dices Inuyasha, Sango es una mujer que jamás pensaría en estar con alguien de mi tipo.

— Pero vaya que eres idiota, pero aún así, no tengo derecho a juzgarte, yo tampoco me di cuenta cuando me enamoré de Kagome.

— Inuyasha, ¿Crees que le gusto?

— Si te lo dice alguien como yo… Si – Asentí sonriendo amistosamente.

Después de nuestra conversación de chicas con Miroku, nos llevamos a Kagome y a Sango a la aldea para que se recuperaran junto a Kaede.

Fin Flashback.

Y así fue como pasó lo que ahora se ha convertido en lo peor de mi vida, me pasa por segunda vez, que la mujer que amo se convierte en mi enemiga. Y como estoy enamorado de ella soy incapaz de hacerle algún rasguño… Sólo quiero que Kagome vuelva a ser lo que era antes de la maldición, han pasado tres semanas y ya estoy harto, si Kagome fuera consciente de lo que pasó, me dejaría usar la Perla Shikon para volvernos la buena pareja que éramos antes.

Sango, Miroku y Shippo siguen siendo sus amigos y los míos también, sólo que la única que me interesa es Kagome, por suerte los chicos me cuentan las cosas que hace ella y como se encuentra, la maldición no los afectó a ellos, y si hubiese sido así definitivamente tendría que haberme largado de este lugar con el corazón destrozado y con la sensación de que fui traicionado por las únicas personas a las que quiero.

— ¡Señorita Kagome, por favor deténgase! – era la voz de Miroku quien se aproximaba a ella.

— ¡Atrás su excelencia! – Pidió ella – Este monstruo merece ser corrido de la aldea.

— Por favor Kagome, detente – Imploró Sango tomándola de los hombros.

Kagome me lanzó una mirada de odio.

— Mira, Hanyou… te perdonaré esta vez, pero no te quiero ver nunca más por aquí.

Sólo asentí con la cabeza, Kagome se marchó y los chicos se acercaron a mí para sacar las flechas de mi cuerpo.

— Gracias.- susurré.

— De nada Inuyasha, pero no está bien que siempre te aparezcas tratando de robar la perla – me aconsejó Sango mientras ponía un paño húmedo sobre la herida de mi brazo.

— La quiero para que Kagome vuelva a ser la de antes… con ella he pasado momentos magníficos, además le prometí que si algún día ella llegara a odiarme, ahí estaría yo protegiéndola a pesar de todo. — le conté. Sango quedó perpleja y siguió con lo suyo.

— Ya estás curado Inuyasha – Anunció el monje.

Asentí con la cabeza y me puse de pie. Miroku bajó a la aldea, al parecer lo que hace tiempo atrás le dije no sirvió de nada, aún no lograba nada con Sango. Ya me había alejado unos metros de aquél lugar cuando siento unos pasos que me siguen. Me volteo y era Sango.

— ¿Qué ocurre Sango, por qué me sigues? – pregunté asombrado, nunca había esperado una actitud así de ella.

— Aquella vez… que Tsubaki desapareció… Miroku me tomó en brazos y me llevó hasta la aldea, ¿Verdad?

Asentí con la cabeza.

— Tú mencionaste algo de que él estaba enamorado de mi… ¿Crees que sea verdad? – Sus ojos estaban brillantes.

— Por supuesto que lo creo, a pesar de que sea un monje muy pervertido con las chicas, creo que en verdad él siente cosas por ti.

Sango sonrió feliz.

— Muchas gracias por tus palabras de aliento…

Asentí y seguí caminando. Sango tomó el camino de vuelta a la aldea. Mi actitud ha cambiado mucho desde que conocí a Kagome, tenía unas ganas locas de abrazarla y hablar con ella con cariño, como lo hacíamos hace unas semanas atrás.

Me senté en una roca junto al lado del río, mirando el agua y contemplando mi apariencia extraña… ¿Cómo es que ella pudo haberse enamorado de mí siendo yo tan extraño y antipático? No tengo idea, sólo quiero que todo vuelva a ser como antes.

Cayó la noche y me subí a un árbol para pasar la noche, mientras en mi mente aún habían imágenes de Kagome y yo corriendo juntos y felices en mi mundo. Y yendo de compras en el de ella.


	2. Cap 2: La confesión de Sango

**Capítulo II:**

_La confesión de Sango._

* * *

><p>— Si, se ve hermoso durmiendo…— dijo una voz masculina. ¡¿Qué diablos?<p>

— Se está despertando— dice otra voz de mujer.

Abrí los ojos.

— ¿Eh? ¡¿Qué hacen ustedes aquí? – Pregunté asustado arrastrándome un poco más lejos de ellos con cara de terror. Eran Sango y Miroku.

— Solamente vinimos a verte – me respondió Sango.

— ¿Cómo diablos llegué aquí?

— Miroku te dije que no dijeras eso – le regañó Sango a Miroku.

— ¿Me están poniendo atención? – inquirí.

— Pero señorita Sango, fue imposible ahorrarme ese comentario. – le dijo Miroku.

Fruncí el ceño y tomé a los dos tontos de una oreja.

— Oigan escúchenme bien, he preguntado que cómo rayos llegué aquí siendo que me dormí allá arriba - les dije tironeándolos.

— ¡Auch! – Se quejó Sango dándome un manotazo por lo que los solté— No lo sé, te estábamos buscando y apareciste aquí tendido en el camino, de seguro te caíste, tonto. – contó ella sobándose la oreja con su mano.

— Y… ¿Han sabido algo de Kagome? – pregunté interesado.

— Estaba muy frustrada anoche… dijo que no quería verte por la aldea, y que para la próxima no iba a dejarte salir de allí con vida. - me comentó Sango.

— Esa bruja maldita – Susurré con odio. Si llegara a reencarnar me encargaría de destruirla con mis propias manos.

— Tranquilo Inuyasha, ahora debemos concentrarnos en que la señorita Kagome no te vea por la aldea. – dice Miroku tratando de calmarme, pero funcionó al contrario, porque me alteró.

— Miroku, yo no voy a dejar de aparecerme por la aldea, no voy a dejar a Kagome sola, yo no prometo las cosas en vano, no soy como tú.

— Inuyasha, no me faltes el respeto, yo nunca he prometido en vano. – se enojó.

— ¿Ah no? Le prometes cosas a cada mujer guapa que se te pasa por delante cuando la única a la que amas es una sola.

Sango se sonrojó.

— Escúchame bien, perro bastardo, ¡Yo no estoy enamorado de Sango si es lo que piensas! — contestó fríamente. Sango adoptó una expresión algo triste— Ahora, con tu permiso, me marcho de vuelta a la aldea.

Sango se había puesto muy triste.

— Sango… Todo ha sido mi culpa yo…

— No, no es cierto, —me cortó a mitad de frase — él fue quien dijo esas cosas por su propia cuenta.

— ¿Estás bien? – Le pregunto agachándome. – No estés así, no es más que un monje idiota.

— Por mucho que sea un monje idiota… yo… desgraciadamente me he enamorado de él. – Cuenta mientras veo que una lágrima comienza a rodar por su mejilla.

No sé qué hacer, ver a las mujeres llorar o sufrir es algo que no podía soportar, además era Sango, mi compañera de guerra y alguien a quien sí podía considerar como mi amiga.

— Sango… - susurro mientras me acerco más a ella y la abrazo de sorpresa… se sentía tan extraño, nunca había abrazado a Sango.

— Inu… yasha – susurró ella sorprendida por mi acción. Sango me correspondió el abrazo — Gracias… - dice y se pone a sollozar, creo que debería sentir el mismo dolor que yo siempre siento al ver a Kagome desde que esa bruja la maldijo.

— Aún así, no sé que le viste a ese monje loco, es un pervertido pide- hijos.

— Yo tampoco sé por qué me fijé en él, pero el hecho de que siempre elogie a mujeres bellas me pone celosa. Pero acaba de decir algo que me ha partido el corazón en dos.

— No te desangres— Dije irónico. Ella soltó unas carcajadas.

— No te conocía esta faceta. – comenta apartándose un poco de mi y mirándome a los ojos. Miroku era un idiota, Sango era una mujer muy bonita, luchadora e inteligente. Me quedo perplejo mirando su rostro, me sonrojé y fijé la vista en su Huraikos.

— ¿Nunca sueltas el Huraikos?

— Siempre lo traigo en caso de emergencia… debo volver a la aldea para alimentar a Kirara.

— Te iré a dejar. – Le dije poniéndome de pie y ofreciéndole una mano para que ella pudiera ponerse de pie.

— No vayas, recuerda lo que dijo Kagome… no desearía que algo malo te pasara.

— Tranquila Sango, estaré bien. Iré contigo, no es bueno que una mujer como tu ande sola por ahí.

— Vaya que te preocupas, pero eres bastante terco. – Me reclamó Sango.

Comenzamos a caminar, ella iba dos pasos más adelante que yo.

— ¿Qué piensas hacer con ese monje loco? – pregunté para saber que haría después de lo que ese tonto dijo.

— Creo que no dejaré de luchar, le confesaré mis sentimientos.

— Dime lo que te responda, si responde algo malo yo mismo lo voy a descuartizar. — le informé poniendo mala cara, no quería volver a ver a Sango así.

— ¿No crees que te preocupas mucho? – pregunta volteándose. — Digo, ¿Por qué te preocupas tanto del tema de mi amor hacia Miroku?

— Es simple… - Dije en voz baja.

— ¿Qué?

— No soporto ver a las mujeres llorar.

— Oh… Inuyasha – dijo emocionada.

— No me gusta verlas llorar porque se ponen feas y gritonas, claro. – mentí cruzándome de brazos, alzando una ceja y con aires de orgullo.

— Hay… — Suspiró – Ya había comenzado a creer que eras distinto… Da igual, sigamos.

Asentí con la cabeza y seguimos caminando. Llegamos a la aldea y miraba por todas partes para ver si estaba Kagome por ahí.

— Inuyasha, mejor súbete a un árbol si piensas seguir aquí. — me recomendó Sango.

— Ok, que estés bien y suerte con lo de ese Monje.

— ¡Muchas gracias! – volteó regalándome una sonrisa.

Me subí a un árbol y me puse a descansar, me picaba la curiosidad… fui avanzando de árbol en árbol hasta llegar al que estaba más cercano a la aldea. Sango y Miroku venían caminando, retrocedí dos árboles y ellos se sentaron justo abajo del árbol en el que estaba yo a conversar… genial, ahora no podría ni respirar para que no se dieran cuenta de que yo estaba ahí.

— ¿Qué desea señorita Sango? – preguntó Miroku.

— Yo… sólo quería saber qué es lo que usted siente por mí.

Miroku se asombró ante la pregunta, jamás me imaginé que Sango fuera tan directa.

— Yo… yo sólo la veo como mi fiel compañera, señorita Sango. — comenzó a tiritarme la ceja, maldito mentiroso.

— Bueno… pero aún así yo no aguanto más con esta presión. Su excelencia, usted me gusta desde hace un tiempo, y tenía esperanzas de que yo a usted también le gustara.

Miroku no respondió.

— ¿Su excelencia? – preguntó Sango al no escuchar respuesta alguna.

— Sango, yo… no sé qué decir. Nunca esperé una confesión de su parte.

— No la esperabas y mucho menos yo. Pero la presión no podía aguantarla más. Su excelencia… ¿Habría alguna posibilidad de que yo le guste?

Miroku guardó silencio, al parecer se sonrojó. Sango se apoyó sobre el pecho de él mirando el pasto. Extrañamente Miroku no la tocó, siempre se aprovechaba de estas ocasiones, pero al parecer ahora estaba realmente serio.

— No hay posibilidad. – Dijo Miroku. ¡¿Qué? ¡Pero qué le pasa!

— Bien, entonces… he hecho esto en vano… — susurró Sango poniéndose de pie muy triste.

— No hay posibilidad de que me gustaras… porque ya me gustas y yo, la amo señorita Sango. – ¿y qué le dio a este monje idiota? Estúpido bipolar.

Sango se detiene sin voltearse.

— Así es, hace mucho tiempo que he estado enamorado de usted. – continuó Miroku.

Sango se devolvió al lado de Miroku y lo abrazó con fuerza se comenzaron a acercar más y más y se dieron un beso corto. Ambos estaban bajo el árbol en el que yo estaba, fui bajando de a poquito sin hacer ruido para escuchar, pero justo me afirmo de una rama que se quiebra y caí.

— ¡¿ESTABAS ESPIANDO? – me gritó Sango sonrojada.

— ¿Yo? Eh… no, estaba durmiendo y me caí. — Mentira fatal.

— ¡No seas mentiroso te vi!

— ¿Ah sí? ¿Entonces por qué no me gritoneaste antes?— pregunté.

— Ok está bien, no te había visto, pero… ¡SAL DE AQUÍ AHORA! – volvió a gritar furiosa. Me dio verdadero miedo y me cerré los ojos porque pensé que me iba a pegar una cachetada.

— ¡Sal de aquí maldito Inuyasha! – era la voz de Kagome. Me volteé para ver su rostro aunque fuera una vez. — ¡Te dije que no te perdonaría la vida si es que volvías!

Me volví a subir al árbol y de ahí salté al otro. Luego hacia el suelo y partí corriendo.


	3. Cap 3: Abismo en el corazón

**_Holu, dejo el tercero u.u es un poco corto pero algo nostálgico. Dejen sus reviews^^_**

* * *

><p><em>Capítulo III: Abismo en el corazón. Inuyasha… ¡Vete de una vez!<em>

POV Kagome.

Desperté aturdida en la mañana siguiente después de haber ahuyentado a ese imbécil de Inuyasha. Le había perdonado la vida ya no sé cuántas veces, lo único que quería era que él desapareciera pero… ¿Por qué? Siempre tenía esta pregunta presente en mi mente, no sabía por qué lo odiaba tanto, nunca tuve motivos para hacerlo. La anciana Kaede siempre me decía que todo fue a partir de una maldición, pero a estas alturas ya no confío en nadie. Si según Kaede yo amaba a Inuyasha, ¿Por qué ahora lo quería matar sin razón? Pero al pensar en matarlo y que no volvería a verlo nunca más, algo me dolía en el pecho, no sé qué significa exactamente eso.

— Buenos días Kagome. – Me saludó la anciana Kaede que traía una vasija de agua.

— Buenos días anciana Kaede. – Respondí poniéndome de pie. —Iré a bañarme al lago.

Saqué mi otro uniforme que me resultaba extrañamente familiar, Kaede una vez me mencionó que llegué hasta aquí desde un pozo, puras blasfemias digo yo, ya no tengo cinco años como para caer en ese tipo de bromas infantiles.

Llegué hasta el lago en el cual siempre me bañaba, al parecer Sango, Miroku y Shippo no se encontraban aquí, solamente vi a Kirara en la mañana paseándose por la cabaña. El agua estaba fría al tocarla con mi mano. Me despojé de la ropa que llevaba puesta y me sumergí en el agua fría. Mi mente no dejaba de pensar en ese estúpido de Inuyasha, si mi corazón alguna vez lo amó se supone que ese lazo debió haber sido más fuerte…. Comienzo a pensar que en verdad las cosas sucedieron tal y como me dijo la anciana Kaede. Era difícil relacionar todas las cosas que la gente me dice sobre mis orígenes. Sango y Miroku también me dicen que yo amaba a Inuyasha y que yo siempre viajaba al tiempo actual a través de un pozo.

Salí a la superficie para tomar aire y sacudirme el cabello sacándome la tierra de éste.

— Si eso fuera verdad entonces… ¿Por qué el odio aparece cuando lo veo? – me pregunté a mi misma en voz baja.

Salí del agua con aquella pregunta en la mente, me vestí con el uniforme que nítidos recuerdos me traía. Comencé a caminar de vuelta hacia la aldea cuando veo que Sango y Miroku estaban con Inuyasha. La primera reacción que tengo es tomar una flecha.

— ¡Sal de aquí maldito Inuyasha! — Grité furiosa— ¡Te dije que no te perdonaría la vida si es que volvías!

Él se subió a un árbol y luego saltó al suelo para salir corriendo, lo fui persiguiendo, él frenó y se volteó.

— Anda Kagome, mátame si quieres… Séllame en un árbol cómo lo hizo Kikyo al no confiar en mí… ¡Hazlo! — me gritó.

Lo apunté con la flecha puesta en el arco, pero de la nada la mano comenzó a tiritarme, ver sus ojos me causaba nostalgia. Como si antes en ellos los hubiese mirado con cariño. Sacudí la cabeza para ahorrarme esos malditos pensamientos y volví a apuntarle al corazón.

— ¡Hazlo Kagome! ¡Mi vida ya no tiene sentido si tú vas a estar fastidiándome cada maldita vez que trato de ayudarte! —Insistió.

— ¡No eres nadie para decirme qué hacer o no! — le recriminé. — Yo veo que hago con tu basura de vida a estas instancias. Creí haberte dicho que no volvieras.

— ¡Pues he vuelto para ayudarte Kagome! ¡Debe haber alguna forma de la que me recuerdes, tú no te atreverías a matarme! — Contestó con voz desafiante.

— Yo… no necesito ayuda… ¡DE ALGUIEN COMO TÚ! – grité lanzándole la flecha, pero mis nervios hicieron que mi puntería fallara. Le llegó la flecha en el brazo, sin embargo él se quedó quieto mirándome.

— Te prometí que si algún día llegaras a odiarme, permanecería siempre contigo, pasara lo que pasara.

— No recuerdo haber hablado contigo antes, nunca en mi vida. Sólo sé que te odio maldito Hanyou. — Dije escupiendo las palabras con odio. Sin embargo él tenía una expresión nostálgica en el rostro.

— Si tanto me odias mátame. Al menos sé que moriré al haber intentado salvarte.

— No tienes que salvarme de nada, no entiendo por qué insistes en venir. — le respondí enojadísima.

— ¿En verdad quieres saber por qué siempre vengo? — preguntó.

— Lo que respondas me da igual, acabaré contigo de todos modos.

— Porque quiero saber cómo estás, quiero saber qué haces, con quién andas, con quién hablas… — Me dijo apoyándose en el árbol que estaba tras de él.

¡¿Y a éste qué bicho le picó? Me sonrojé a pesar de estar enojada.

— ¿Y por qué te viene ese instinto tan psicópata, eh? — pregunté fríamente.

Él no respondió, corrió la mirada hacia el suelo con cara de tristeza.

— ¿Por qué quieres saber todo eso sobre mi? — Insistí apuntándole de nuevo con la flecha.

— Lamento no haberte dicho estas cosas antes de que pasara toda la maldición, pero yo, te amo Kagome, y sé que me odiarás por todo el resto de tu vida quizás. Por eso quería robarme la perla que proteges para poder revertir eso y que vuelvas a ser la Kagome de antes. — me respondió deslizándose por el tronco del árbol hasta llegar a sentarse en el suelo. Aún seguía con la flecha enterrada en el brazo. — Si fueras como antes, habrías corrido hacia mí con el botiquín de emergencias y me hubieras sanado la herida de mi brazo, pero me resigno porque sé que tendré que soportar mucho tiempo sin verte hacer eso… hasta que me olvide de lo que alguna vez pasamos juntos y me acostumbre a vivir de esta forma tan desquiciada.

— No digas estupideces, ahora vete de aquí. No quiero volver a verte, y ten algo en claro… Esta es la última oportunidad que te doy de vivir. — dije de manera fría sin tomarle importancia a las palabras que él acababa de decirme. ¿Botiquín de emergencias? Jáh.

— No me iré.

— Vete. – Insistí comenzando a enojarme con ese terco estúpido.

— Que no me voy a ir. — Volvió a decir cruzándose de brazos y frunciendo el ceño.

— Si no te vas por tu cuenta te mataré. – Gruñí enojada.

— Kagome, Kagome… - Suspiró. — No serías capaz de hacerlo.

— ¡¿Qué? ¡¿Y por qué?— Ya me estaba sacando de quicio ese maldito Inuyasha.

— Porque lo sé… además como no voy a correr… no saldré de aquí, y como no serás capaz de matarme me quedaré aquí. — Agregó sentándose en el suelo de brazos cruzados, al parecer de verdad no se iría.

— Pues entonces si no te vas por tu cuenta… —comencé a decir.

— Si no me voy por mi cuenta ¿Qué?

— Si no te vas por tu cuenta… ¡Te sacaré yo de aquí!

— ¿Tú? – preguntó escéptico. Y luego explotó en carcajadas.

— ¡Huy! ¡¿De qué te ríes maldita sea? — no iba a aguantar que este imbécil me humillara.

— Me iré por mientras pero ten por seguro de que estaré acá todos los días.

— Inuyasha, espera. – le pedí.

Él se volteó asombrado.

— ¿Qué hiciste para que yo te odiara a este nivel? — pregunté.

— Te he dicho una y mil veces, y no sólo yo, si no que todos te han dicho que fue una maldición.

— No creo en esas cosas… ¡Exijo la verdad!

— ¡Esa es la verdad! Es problema tuyo si quieres creer o no. — me respondió volteándose y comenzando a caminar.

Me volteé desolada, y comencé a caminar. Una lágrima rodó por mi mejilla representando mi tristeza en ese momento, estoy cansada de no saber de dónde soy ni quién soy, ni por qué odio a Inuyasha. Lo que ahora siento… es un gran vacío en mi corazón, un gran abismo.


	4. Cap 4: Mujeres

_Holuu c: les traigo el cuarto capítulo! :D Y subiré el 5 sólo si este llega a los 5 reviews ^^ besos! chuu~_

* * *

><p>Los personajes no son mios,yo solo uso los de Rumiko Takashi para mi diversion y la de ustedes<p>

* * *

><p>Capítulo IV: Mujeres...<p>

— ¡Kagome estúpida! – refunfuñé pegándole un manotazo al agua del río. — de seguro a ella le voy a mentir… feh, el pájaro con más plumas.

No quería ver a Kagome triste, así que por eso no andaba con ella en estos momentos, me dediqué a mirar mi rostro en el agua sentado a la orilla del río. De repente me pongo a pensar en las sopas instantáneas que traía Kagome de su mundo… ¡Tenía unas ganas locas de volver a comerlas! ¿Funcionará si me tiro por el pozo hasta su mundo? Un momento… ¡El pozo! ¡Eso es! Sólo tengo que hacerla entrar ahí para que me crea… pero de aquí a que se resigne a ir conmigo hasta allá, pasarán años, y yo quiero sopa ahora ¬¬.

Me puse de pie y comencé a caminar por la orilla de brazos cruzados con la vista fija en el suelo. ¿Hasta cuándo duraría esta maldita cosa? Quería tener a Kagome de vuelta, y no sólo a Kagome, si no que la comida de su mundo también. Okey no, estaba siendo un maldito interesado. Igual la comida es algo tentador, ya que aquí comemos no más que bazofias de hierbas y uno que otro animal. Un aroma familiar se asomó por los aires y lo percibí al instante.

— ¡¿Sopa instantánea? – Me pregunté esperanzado. Eché a correr persiguiendo el olor como loco, pero el aroma no venía de la aldea de Kagome, si no que del lado opuesto a esta.

Me escondí tras unos arbustos, y eché una ojeada ya que había llegado al lugar de donde provenía ese aroma. Moví mis orejas un par de veces debido a la curiosidad que tenía.

— ¡Sí! – Susurré con los ojos brillantes. — Soooopa – dije comenzando a caminar como zombi hacia donde estaba el envase del cual emanaba el humo con el aroma. Me acerqué hasta él y la tomé con mis manos, me la llevé hasta la boca y comencé a tragar y tragar. De pronto unas cuerdas me envolvieron, no les tomé importancias. En ese momento éramos solo la sopa y yo.

— ¡Te atrapamos! – chilló alguien. ¿Qué era? Por más que miré en todas direcciones no vi nada. — Feh.

— Que adicto a la sopa es este chico…— susurró otra vocecita chillona.

— ¿Qué demo…? —alcancé a decir antes de que mi sopa desapareciera. Comencé a buscar mi sopa con la mirada. ¿Dónde se había ido? T-T

— ¡Hey tú, Inuyasha! ¡Te hemos atrapado y no pensamos dejarte ir! — Esa maldita voz chillona comenzaba a enojarme, apreté mis manos en puños.

— ¡¿Dónde están malditas vocecillas chillonas? – rugí rabioso, ya me habían quitado mi sopa cuando estaba a punto de acabármela ¿Y ahora me venían con esto? ¡Púdranse!

— ¿Por qué nunca nos ven?- preguntó esa voz chillona. — ¡Hey tú! ¡Sí el grandulón con orejas de perro y mentalidad pequeña! ¡Acá abajo!- Continuó.

Fijé mi vista al suelo, a un metro de distancia de mi, y vi a una especie de enanos bastante estrafalarios… tenían una nariz grande y ojos negros, y no vestían ropa, sólo un taparrabos y su piel era de… ¿Colores? ¡¿Qué criaturas más raras son éstas?

— ¡No molesten! – les gruñí. — ¿Vieron mi sopa por alguna parte?

— Acertamos con nuestra moción, es un completo idiota. — dijo una voz.

— así es, un imbécil

— y muy tonto. — concluyó otra.

— ¡Dejen de actuar como si yo no existiera! – Exigí.

— La sopa que bebiste no era más que una ilusión, ¡pero ahora te hemos capturado y no te dejaremos ir jamás!

— Feh, como si unos enanitos de juguete me pudieran detener, dejen de pensar estupideces.

— Has causado muchos problemas a la señorita Kagome y ahora por tu culpa ella está muy triste.

— No me interesa. ¡Suéltenme y devuélvanme mi sopa!

— ¡No la tendrás jamás!

— ¡Dámela! – rugí abalanzándome sobre el que me contradecía.

— ¡No!

— ¡Dámela!

— ¡Que no!

— ¡Que me la des maldita sea!

— ¡No te la daré!

— Bueno, no me la des… - Dije en un tono desinteresado tratando de ver si es que resultaba la psicología inversa.

— Así es como me gusta. ¡Chicos, llévenselo al calabozo!— Maldito enano ¬¬.

— No permitiré que me lleven a ninguna parte… ¡Garras de acero! – grité rasguñando las cuerdas, pero… ¿Qué diablos? Mis manos las atravesaban.

— ¡Es inútil que intentes zafarte de las cuerdas mágicas!

— ¿Cuerdas mágicas?

— así es, nunca te librarás de ellas.

¡Maldita sea, enanos malditos, maldita sopa y maldita mi adicción hacia ellas!

— ¡Inuyasha! – gritó alguien. No demoré casi nada en reconocer esa voz.

— ¡Sango! – sonreí. — Ñaca ñaca, los van a hacer papilla. – Dije a los enanos en tono de burla, sacándoles la lengua.

— ¡Huraikos! – gritó sango lanzándoles el boomerang a los duendes o enanos, sean lo que sean los odiaba. Salieron arrancando pero dejaron una bomba de la que explotó un montón de humo.

Sango comenzó a toser, pero este no era un humo cualquiera, yo lo reconocía, y una vez en una de nuestras misiones nos había tocado enfrentarnos con este mismo humo que embriagaba a las personas. En mí no causaba efecto alguno, pero en Sango….

— ¡Hola buenas noches mi gente! – chilló Sango saludando con las manos a la nada con la típica voz de humano en estado de ebriedad.

— ¡Sango, no respires! – le advertí.

— ¿Qué no respire? ¿Me quieres matar? – preguntó con voz triste y comenzó a sollozar de la nada.

— No, no, no, Sango… no es eso. ¡Ven y libérame de éstas cuerdas malditas! — le pedí a gritos para que me escuchara.

— ¡No, tú no me quieres!

— Sango te quiero y lo sabes, ¡Ahora por favor ven! - me vi obligado a decir eso, aunque de todas formas la quiero, es una muy buena persona.

— Iré sólo si me besas – comentó con voz de niña mañosa.

— ¡¿Qué?

Se comenzó a acercar a mí tambaleándose en cada paso que daba.

— ¡Bésame! – pidió lanzándose sobre mí.

— ¡Sango detente! – le dije. Ella siguió cargándose en mí, pero como estaba amarrado no podía mantener el equilibrio y ella cayó al suelo sobre mí. Ahora si estaba cagado.

Ella comenzó a acercarse a mis labios poco a poco mientras yo trataba de hacer el quite, mis nervios se reflejaban en mi rostro. Ahora sé que no es bueno estar al lado de Sango cuando se embriaga.

— ¡Detente! – comencé a gritar. — ¡Auxilio!

— Shht – Me silenció poniendo su dedo índice sobre mis labios. — Ahora somos solo tú y yo.

No tenía otra alternativa, tendría que dejar que me besara o… ¡podía manipularla!

— Sango, hermosura… sabes que estoy amarrado aquí y si quieres que te bese primero tendrás que soltarme de estas cuerdas ¿Sí? — Le pregunté con voz suave.

— ¿Lo harás? – inquirió.

— Por supuesto. — ¡Mentira!

— Entonces deja liberarte. — concluyó. Sonreí ante lo que había dicho. Ahora una vez que me soltara la sentaría en el suelo y usaría el viento cortante para remover este humo.

Sango sacó su espada y cerró el ojo izquierdo para lograr ver mejor y sacó la lengua hacia un lado ¡Vaya qué cara de concentración! Si tuviera una de esas cámaras fotográficas del mundo de Kagome me encantaría sacarle una foto así para reírme de ella después. Pero no era el momento de reírse porque empuñó su espada y la hizo hacia atrás para tomar vuelo. Luego la lanzó hacia adelante con todas sus fuerzas, pero si me enterraba la espada y cortaba las cuerdas ¡me enterraría la espada a mí también! Así que reaccioné girando como un tronco hacia la derecha.

— ¡Pero no te me escapes! – se quejó ella agitando su puño en mi dirección.

— ¡Sango déjame explicarte cómo hacerlo! — le pedí.

— Bueno… te escucho… ¡Hip!

— Mira, mete la espada por debajo de las cuerdas y mueve la espada hacia arriba y hacia abajo para que así las cortes. — traté de explicarle.

Fue raro pero me entendió y comenzó a hacerlo, ¡mi idea funcionó de maravilla! Como soy un mitad demonio no podría cortar las cuerdas, pero como Sango era humana si se pudo.

— ¡Ahora bésame! – exigió abrazándose a mi pierna.

— ¿Sango qué demonios estás haciendo? – pregunté desenvainando a Colmillo de Acero.

— ¡No te dejaré caminar hasta que me des lo que te pedí!- Chilló con voz de niñita mimada.

— Claro, claro. Te lo daré después.

— lo quiero… ¡AHORAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! – gritó con una voz que daba miedo y que a la vez era muy chillona.

— ¡Ya basta! ¡Espera!

— ¡NO!

— Sango, por favor espera, ¿sí?- volví a emplear la voz suave.

— ¿Qué tienes que hacer ahora? – refunfuñó.

— Usaré un ataque de mi espada y luego te daré lo que me pediste. — mentira, no lo haría.

— Bueno, te espero... – comentó con voz somnolienta.

— ¡Viento cortante! – grité mientras mi espada hacía su genial ataque para poder remover el humo.

Sango me tiró de los pantalones y me caí al suelo, ella se subió sobre mí y en un parpadeo sus labios estaban tocando los míos. Abrí los ojos como platos.

— ¿Eh? – preguntó Sango desorientada mirándome a mí esperando una respuesta. — ¡¿Qué estoy haciendo? – chilló sonrojada poniéndose de pie rápidamente, se cubrió su boca con una mano y miraba el suelo con cara de trauma.

— Eres un verdadero fastidio estando ebria.- comenté poniéndome de pie yo también.

Ella guardó silencio.

— ¿Sango? – pregunté.

— No me hables. — me dijo en tono cortante. ¡¿Y ahora qué había hecho yo? Primero le doy un consejo a Sango para que me golpee por haber espiado su conversación con Miroku, después le digo la verdad a Kagome y ella no me cree. Ahora resulta que traté de salvar a Sango antes de que hiciera algo peor ¿Y me pide que no le hable? Feh, mujeres...


	5. Cap 5: Los sentimientos de Sango

_Bueno, les dejo el quinto cap xD no llegó a los 5 reviews el otro pero no importa ^^ disfrútenlo! :D_

* * *

><p><strong>La maldición... condenados a un amor no correspondido.<strong>

_Capítulo V: Los sentimientos de Sango._

POV Sango.

¿Qué diablos había hecho? ¡Había besado a Inuyasha! ¿Cómo pudo pasar eso? ¿Fue efecto de ese gas? Había ido para salvarlo y viene a pasar esto, quedaré traumada por varios días.

— ¿Sango?— me preguntó.

— No me hables. — dije en tono cortante. ¿Y si Miroku me hubiera visto? ¿Qué habría pasado? Aunque... después de nuestras confesiones y el beso no ha pasado nada...

Suspiré y comencé a caminar, Inuyasha me seguía. No sé cómo pudimos permitir que esto pasara, me refiero a la maldición, claro, de lo contrario Kagome e Inuyasha estarían juntos, Miroku y yo estaríamos igual que ahora... pero no habría besado a Inuyasha. Ah, maldita sea.

¿Dónde estaría el monje Miroku?

Seguí caminando y me detuve al lado de un arroyo para beber un poco de agua, me sentía cansada y un poco mareada debido a que los efectos de ese humo aún no se quitaban del todo.

Sentí una voz.

— ¿Miroku? – sonreí.

— Usted es una mujer muy hermosa, la vida le sonreirá y tendrá muchos hijos con un monje, ¿Quiere que ese monje sea yo? Me sentiría honrado, ya que me he enamorado a primera vista de usted— ¡ESTÚPIDO MIROKU! ¡DESPUÉS DE TODO NO HA CAMBIADO NADA! Ayer me dijo que yo le gustaba ¿y hoy ya anda haciendo confesiones amorosas a la primera mujer que se le cruza por enfrente?

Me acerqué de a poco y fui detrás de él, lo miré con rabia y alcé mi mano para darle un buen golpe en la cabeza.

— ¡Señorita Sango! – se quejó al recibir mi golpe.

— ¡NO. ME. HABLEEEEEEEEEEES! – grité furiosa.

— ¿Y ella quién es? – preguntó la mujer a la que Miroku estaba piropeando.

— Es una amiga... – respondió nervioso.

— ¿AMIGA? – pregunté yo. Se me había puesto la cara roja de rabia.

— Sango, vamos a platicar a otra parte.

— Olvídalo – le dije – con usted las cosas no tienen caso alguno. Pensé que al pasar lo de ayer cambiaría, pero veo que no.

Di media vuelta y seguí caminando, debajo de toda la rabia que tenía estaba la tristeza, y de seguro afloraría en un rato más.

— ¡Señorita Sango, por favor regrese! – pidió el monje. No me animé a responderle. Seguí caminando aún con rabia, él no me siguió... como era de esperarse de un hombre pervertido ¿no?

Llegué hasta un lago con mi caminata sin rumbo, me senté en el pasto y dejé mi Huraikos a un lado, me abracé las rodillas con mis brazos y contemplé el agua, ¿Tanto costaba encontrar a alguien que en verdad te quiera? Digo, no me refiero a que tenga que aparecer tan rápido o así de la nada... pero aunque sea alguien que te respete, que corresponda tu amor... ¿Es tan difícil?

— Sango...

— Inuyasha. – suspiré fijando la vista en su dirección.

— Ese monje se las verá conmigo después de esto.

— No lo hagas. – le pedí.

— Feh, te ha tratado pésimo, te promete cosas y luego viene con esto ¿Es que eres masoquista?

— No es eso... Sólo que no vale la pena. SI él es así déjalo, quizás en verdad él no está enamorado de mí y sólo lo dijo por lástima.

— No seas tan dura contigo, deberías sentirte orgullosa debido a todo lo que has pasado... tener que haber soportado la muerte de tus amigos y tu familia, la destrucción de tu aldea y después lo de Kohaku, has peleado por sobrevivir, eres una muy buena luchadora. No deberías venirte abajo por un idiota.

— Es por eso que digo que no vale la pena que le digas algo, o que lo golpees. Ya me da igual. – susurré.

— ¿Segura?

— Si. – afirmé.

— Tu voz y tu rostro no te ayudan. A mí no me mientes. – Dijo él sentándose a mi lado.

— Inuyasha, en verdad eres terco, te he dicho que me da ig...

— No te engañes. – Me cortó a mitad de frase. — al pensar así sólo te estarás engañando a ti misma, tú lo amas y quizás él no a ti... pero afronta esto, eres fuerte Sango. Además no quiero verte triste. ¿Por qué esta vez te lo tomaste tan enserio? – me preguntó.

_"Que idiota es Inuyasha" _pensé. Lo miré con una cara de ironía.

— Ah, si... de veras. – se acordó de lo que yo le había dicho a Miroku la otra vez.

— ¿Por qué estás aquí? – pregunté.

— Te seguí... pensé que te habías percatado de eso.

— Ah.

Esto comenzaba a incomodarme un poco, Inuyasha me estaba aconsejando acerca de mis sentimientos, quién lo pensaría.

Desde la maldición todo se ha vuelto más complejo, y aún más para Inuyasha, ya que Kagome lo odia, y pasó lo mismo con Kikyo, no me veo odiando a Miroku o viceversa. ¿Qué estoy pensando? Agh, estúpido monje rompe corazones. Quiero olvidarme de él y buscar a alguien que me quiera de verdad. Aunque alguien una vez si me quiso... "el chico de la nariz sucia" me pidió matrimonio y todo, pero a mí no me gustaba. Una vez tuve algo parecido a un novio,... tengo lindos recuerdos de aquella relación con un joven llamado Kotsuru, pero todo se echó a perder luego de que empecé a entrenar para ser exterminadora, ya no teníamos tiempo para vernos y de a poco la relación se fue desmoronando. Aquella sensación en el corazón que tuve esa vez, es similar a la que tengo ahora, como que le faltara algo con qué complementarse y emprende esa marcha en su búsqueda infinita para llegar al alma gemela, es algo similar a las manillas del reloj, están siempre dando vueltas hasta que se interceptan entre sí... Quiero que mi corazón encuentre aquella manecilla.

— ¿Tienes hambre? – preguntó Inuyasha sacándome de mis pensamientos.

— Eh... No.

— No te creo así que iré a buscar algo de comer, vuelvo en un rato.

— Bien, no me moveré de aquí. – respondí dando una sonrisa algo debilitada.

Él asintió y se puso en marcha.

Kotsuru era una persona muy especial, era atento, cariñoso, simpático y apuesto. Creo que él definitivamente marcó algo importante en mi vida.

— Kotsuru... – susurré recostándome hacia atrás con los brazos tras la cabeza.

Quiero alguien como él, definitivamente sería feliz con alguien así a mi lado, él también peleaba contra monstruos, pero éramos de aldeas diferentes, bastante lejanas para ser exactos.

Escuché que se movieron ramas, me puse de pie y miré a todos lados. Tomé mi Huraikos y me mantuve atenta.

— ¿Sango? – preguntó una voz asombrada.

¡Demonios! Sería posible que fuera...

— ¿Kot...suru?


	6. Cap 6: ¡Estúpido! ¡Me largo!

**_La maldición… Condenados a un amor no correspondido._**

* * *

><p><em>CHICAS! (y chicos si es que los hay... aunque no lo creo o.O) ¡LO SIENTO MUCHO! me demoré un montón en actualizar TT_TT pero es que mi notebook estaba malo y sobreviví gracias a mi celular, pero no podía tener acceso a mis archivos del Notebook, por lo tanto se me hizo imposible seguir la continuación :cc<em>

_Espero que les guste este cap 6_

_y les pido ¡por favor! si es que algún día las hago llorar con esta historia no me golpeen :c porque se vienen partes "corta venas" más adelante._

_¡Dejen sus reviews y recomienden el fanfic a sus amigas! ;)_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Capítulo VI: ¡Estúpido! ¡Me largo!<strong>_

_**POV Sango.**_

— ¿Kot... suru?

— Han pasado muchos años, Sango.

— ¿Qué haces aquí? – pregunté bajando la guardia.

— Te iba a hacer la misma pregunta, pero responderé a la tuya- comenzó a acercarse- quería descansar un momento, siempre vengo aquí cuando necesito un receso. Ahora respóndeme tú. – pidió sonriendo.

— Yo... también vine a descansar- mentira.

— Sango, conozco esa cara y no es de cansancio. Lo de nosotros ya fue, puedes contar conmigo. — lo que dijo Kotsuru hizo que me sonrojara.

— Al parecer no soy buena mintiendo... – comenté.

— Para nada... ¿Me responderás?

Dudé un poco al contarle... — La verdad es que estoy triste.

— ¿Por qué?

Lo de preguntón no se le ha quitado — Por... amor. — respondí mirando el suelo.

— Pobre... digamos que yo igual he andado mal, pero la vida sigue, Sango. No te deprimas por algo así.

— Es lo que todos dicen... pero creo que no he recibido consejos de mujeres últimamente, malditos hombres.

— No, no todos los hombres son iguales. — dijo.

— Eso es lo que dices por defender tu género. — me senté en el suelo abrazando mis rodillas nuevamente.

— Entonces yo podría decir que todas las mujeres son iguales.

— Eso es mentira.

Él soltó unas carcajadas — ¿Ves?

Asentí sonriendo involuntariamente.

— ¿Vamos a caminar juntos? — me propuso.

— Lo siento... estoy esperando a alguien.

Él frunció el ceño — No es el idiota que te está haciendo sufrir ¿O sí?

—No, no te preocupes.

Él asintió y se sentó a mi lado. Me abrazó inesperadamente.

— Después de ti, no ha venido ninguna mujer interesante. —Comentó.

Me quedé en silencio.

— ¡Sango! – gritó Inuyasha que ya había vuelto.

— Inuyasha... — Dije parándome.

Inuyasha miró a Kotsuru — ¿Y ese quién es?

Me sonrojé y me limité a responder — Es un amigo... ahora.

— ¿Ahora? – preguntó.

— Fue mi novio hace años.

— Ah... Entonces... ¿Estaré "tocando el violín"? — Soltó unas carcajadas.

— No idiota, recuerda que somos amigos.

— ¡Buu! Aburrida.

Enarqué una ceja. — ¿Perdón? ¿Aburrida yo? Jáh.

— Ella... la más chistosa. — bromeó.

— Él, el más simpático. — le di un empujón a modo de juego. — Ya, vamos. – dije.

Nos sentamos los tres a conversar, pero Inuyasha en realidad estaba un poco aislado.

— Chicos... iré a investigar algo — dijo Inuyasha mintiendo— no sé si vuelva así que... ¡adiosito!

Maldito desleal ¬¬ ¡me dejó sola con Kotsuru!

— Así que... ese hombre es un mujeriego— dijo Kotsuru.

— Así es... — contesté nerviosa.

Cuando siento una voz — ¡Señorita Sango!

— ¡Miroku! — dije sorprendida... pero luego recordé mi enojo. Mi tono de voz cambió radicalmente — Estás aquí.

— Sango yo...

— Un momento, ¿Miroku? Sango no me digas que él...

— Si — le interrumpí. — Kotsuru por favor quédate en silencio.

Pero él no tomó en cuenta mis palabras y se puso de pie.

— Tú no te acerques a ella ¡No eres más que un maldito! Sango es una mujer única y tú sólo estás desperdiciando todo lo que es, ¡Vete de aquí! — Las palabras de Kotsuru hicieron que me sonrojara. — Soy el ex novio y amigo de Sango...

— ¿Quién...— inquirió Miroku.

— Yo. — dijo Kotsuru.

—...Te preguntó? — terminó Miroku la frase.

Kotsuru se quedó sin palabras.

— Señorita Sango, he venido a hablar con usted. — Dijo dirigiéndose a mí.

— ¿De qué quieres hablar? — respondí fría, me tenía que hacer la dura, de lo contrario no iba a funcionar. — ¿Quieres que seamos amigos? Perfecto ya somos amigos, y bien lejanos, puedes irte.

— No Sango, es verdad, juro que nunca más lo volveré a hacer.

— Kotsuru, me pareció escuchar una mosca... — Lo ignoré.

Miroku frunció el ceño. — ¿Así es como tratas a la persona que te gusta?

— Si ¿Por? Creo que tengo derecho a hacer la misma pregunta, Miroku. — Primera vez que le decía así... se siente extraño. ¡Vamos Sango! Tienes que lograr que él se arrepienta ¡Tú puedes!

Él guardó silencio.

— Veo que no tienes más que decir, vamos Kotsuru. — dije comenzando a caminar.

No miré hacia atrás, pero sin hacerlo mi me di cuenta de que Kotsuru no me seguía. En fin, no tenía nada que hablar con él tampoco, así que sólo seguí caminando.

Minutos después comencé a sentir remordimientos... él había venido para disculparse conmigo y yo fui así ¿estará enojado conmigo ahora? ¿Dónde estará? ¿Con quién estará? ¿Qué estará haciendo? Eran muchas preguntas sin respuesta alguna. En mi camino sin rumbo encontré un diente de león, probablemente una Sango más alegre y optimista lo habría cogido para soplarlo y pedir un deseo... pero en estos momentos mi sueño era demasiado grande para algo tan pequeño.

Suspiré.

— Sango, por orgullosa te quedaste sola. — me dije a mi misma. —creo que me hace falta hablar con alguna amiga, pero Kagome en estos momentos no está lo bastantemente cuerda como para darme un consejo...

Sentí que las ramas se movían y luego escuché un ronroneo de gato.

— ¡Kirara! — chillé feliz. Ella se acercó a mi lado y pasó entre mis piernas, luego saltó a mis brazos. A pesar de ser una gata, es como mi mejor amiga, siempre me sacará una sonrisa...

—Kirara... — suspiré. Una lágrima comenzó a descender desde mis ojos hacia mis mejillas, y bajó por mi cuello.

Siempre me sacará una sonrisa a pesar de que esté llorando... al menos eso ocurría ahora.

— ¡Malditos hombreeeeeeeeeeeeees! —sollocé abrazando a mi gata.

Quiero desaparecer... y lo haré.

— Mañana nos iremos de aquí por un tiempo... — le comenté a mi gata.

Ella hizo su peculiar ronroneo e inclinó su cabecita hacia un lado. — Que nos iremos por un tiempo, a nuestra aldea ¿Sí? Necesito alejarme un poco de ciertas personas.

Pude ver cómo sonreía en signo de afirmación. Busqué leños para hacer una fogata y me dormí a la intemperie junto con mi gran Kirara.


End file.
